Professor?
by BubblegumStories
Summary: Meeting The Doctor's future incarnations isn't always as fun as it sounds, and Ace finds out the hard way.
1. I: Ace

Ace was running. Her heart was pounding and blood was pumping around her body at an incredible speed, almost as fast as she was running. The reason she was running was because an alien known as a Zygon was chasing her down and if it caught up with her, it would destroy her. Ace was in a great big warehouse, where the Zygon and its fellow comrades had taken up a base. Their plan was to colonise the Earth, but Ace and her friend the Doctor had put a stop to that. The Doctor had rigged their spaceship, which was buried underneath the warehouse, to self destruct in less than 60 seconds. That was another reason why Ace was running, trying to not get blown up. She turned a corner, and yes, the exit stood only 15 feet away. Ace suddenly had another great burst of energy and bolted for the door with the Zygon right behind her. The sirens of the spaceship echoed around the warehouse, deafening the Ace and slowing the Zygon. This was her chance, Ace dashed out of the exit and into the cool fresh air of the outside. She couldn't stop for a breather though, she needed to get out of the blast radius. She jumped forward, out of the warehouse's car park and over a fence before leaping onto the other side of the road, just in time. A great boom came from behind her as a mushroom cloud explosion engulfed the building and rocket into the sky. Ace turned to see the fiery remnants of the warehouse, but only to see a great pit of smoke and ash. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to walk down the road just as cars pulled over to see the destruction. Ace turned a corner and standing at the end of the road was the TARDIS, the blue police box time machine that belonged to the Doctor. She smiled, now knowing that he had got out alright, and waddled over to it, clicking open its doors and stepping inside of the gleaming control room. But when Ace shut the doors, she realised this wasn't the normal control room she knew, it wasn't gleaming white with a button filled console in the middle. This one was grey and metallic, with three levels and a console that spiralled into the ceiling. And another thing, inside wasn't the Doctor she knew to. Not the question marked, umbrella crazy, devious little Doctor that she had come to trust and love. Instead, staring at her in shock was a man with massive grey hair, wrinkles, a red velvet jacket, black waistcoat and leather shoes. He kept staring at her, not blinking, while Ace did the same. "What?" The old man trailed in his Scottish accent,

"Who are you?" Ace questioned, confused.

"What!?" He said again in a higher tone,

"Where's the Professor?"

"WHAT!?"

 **NOTE: This chapter maybe quite short but longer ones are coming. Please like, follow and review as it does encourage me to write more. Thanks!**


	2. II: Ace and Twelve

The Doctor ran out across the street, pushing past people who were taking photos of the massive destruction that had happened. He clutched his question mark shaped handle umbrella tightly in his hand, making sure not to loose it in the crowd. He called out Ace's name many times, and his eyes darted around everywhere, searching for his companion. She had told her to meet him in the TARDIS, but that was before the ship had exploded, and that was hours ago. Fire engines blasted water onto the crater, trying to contain the fire. The Doctor sat down on a garden wall and held his head in his hands. He had just had a horrid thought, one that had chilled him to the bone. What if Ace didn't make it out in time? What if she had died? What if the Zygons killed her before she could escape? A tear swelled up in the Time Lord's left eye and it rolled down his cheek. "Oh Ace..." He murmured, "Where are you?" The Doctor then placed his hat back on his head, picked up his umbrella, and began to walk...

* * *

"Ace?" The Scottish Man said, astonished about what he was seeing. Ace had just climbed into his control room, without any warning.

"How do you know my name?" Ace asked, holding out a finger in front of her and edging ever closer into this new TARDIS,

"More to the point, how did you get here and what are you doing inside my TARDIS?" He stepped closer.

"Your TARDIS...? Are you a Time Lord?"

"Yes. In that respect I am"

"What respect? Just who are you!?"

"You really wanna know?" The Man came right up close to Ace's face. She nodded, "Well... I'm the Doctor"

"You're the Doctor!? No you're not!" Ace straightened up and the Scottish Doctor walked back towards the console.

"...Oh yes, you're used to question mark Doctor aren't you. The other Scottish one!"

"Yeah...? Go on..."

"Carries an umbrella? Rolls his R's a bit? Little?"

"Alright, so you know who the Doctor is. But what do you mean 'you're the Doctor'?"

The Scottish Doctor picked up a book which was lying on the stairs and he quickly flicked through a few pages, "Allow me to explain" He threw it onto the panel Ace was closest to and it landed on a page with all of the Doctor's faces on it.


	3. III: Seven

The Seventh Doctor was alone again. Ace was gone, and he had no one to turn to. He reached the point where he had landed the TARDIS, and sighed heavily at it. Opening both doors, the Doctor stared inside of his control room. The walls, like the floor and ceiling, were a white-ish cream and were decorated with beautiful glowing roundels. The console was centred in the middle of the room and had different coloured buttons dotted about it, along with three screens. The Doctor stepped into the ship, activated the door control, and placed his hat and umbrella on a coat stand. He collapsed on a wooden chair that had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh Ace, what have I done?" He moaned, and then lied back. He remembered Ace's smile, the way she had always been too excited to see explosions and how she would never betray him. Not ever. A flashback occurred to when he was priming the Zygon ship to detonate...

* * *

 _"Right, you know the plan?" The Doctor asked Ace as he fiddled with slimy wires that were connected into the Zygon ship,_

 _"Yep, keep them distracted while you set everything up. But how will I know when to get out?" Ace questioned back, fearing for her continued existence._

 _"Oh you'll know. Ace, if you don't want to do this then..."_

 _"No chance, Doctor. I'll keep entertained"_

 _"Good girl" The Time Lord tapped his young companion's nose before a whoosh of energy distracted them, "Right then, you best get going. That's the first system drive being primed"_

 _"Copy that!"_

 _"And Ace..."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Stay safe..."_

* * *

"So foolish. So careless... Oh Ace" The Doctor murmured. He then took a deep breath and stood up before wandering over to the controls and setting them. "All the worlds a stage and Men and Women are merely players. They have their exits..." Another sigh before the TARDIS began to take off. But suddenly, a massive jolt sent the Doctor flying as the two TARDISes merged. The Seventh Doctor looked around to see the control room had double in size and now there were two people inside with him. The Twelfth Doctor and Ace stared at him, astonished. The Other Doctor looked the same, "...And their entrances!"


	4. IV: Ace, Seven and Twelve

"Idiot!"

"Self absorbed pompous buffoon!"

"Tiny little imp!"

Ace covered her hands over her ears as the two Doctors (Scotty and The Professor) insulted and squabbled at eachother. They had been arguing about crossing their own time streams for the last hour, and it wasn't until the Twelfth Doctor and a comment about Seven's jumper that Ace finally took action. "OI!" She screamed and the two Doctors heads snapped round at her, "Will you two give it a rest? Yes, you two shouldn't have met. Yes, it is a big damage to the universe. Yes, the jumper is awful. But you don't need to keep shouting about it, it's not going to fix the situation, is it?"

"Well..." The Twelfth Doctor butted in,

"Hey! Don't get all smart with me, Scotty!" Ace snapped and the Scottish Time Lord fell silent.

"She's good" He said to his counterpart,

"She is" The Seventh Doctor agreed. "But Ace, don't you see the paradox that has been created by us even being in the same time zone? The only way we could stop it from engulfing the universe is..."

"Is by resetting the TARDISes and getting as far away from here as possible. With enough luck, the time lines will be out of sync enough for our minds to forget this ever happening"

"Well?" The cockney asked, "What are you two waiting for?"

"Very well. Here we go, then" The Umbrella Doctor began to type in on the merged TARDIS console. "There, that should do it!"

Suddenly, the walls and began to fade back into the normal ones of the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS and the roundels rippled away. The Seventh Doctor and Ace watched as they also began to vanish, "Ace!" Ace remarked to herself. "What's happening, Professor?"

"We're returning to our TARDIS, Ace. Now, me, it is time we said our goodbyes"

"Yes" The Other Doctor murmured, "I can't say it's been fun. I do hope this happens again"

"Indeed" The Seventh Renegade chuckled, "Goodbye!" Before he completely disappeared.

"Bye, Profe... Erm, Doctor!" Ace smiled,

"Goodbye, Ace"

Ace then waved as she dissolved into the air before manifesting inside the TARDIS control room she was used to. The Professor was already at the controls, "Professor...?"

"Yes Ace?" The Doctor asked, sounding a little tired, but Ace had frozen. "What's the matter?"

"...I don't know. I've forgotten. Like it was so real, so tangible one moment. And then the next, nothing, a complete blank"

"You sound like you could do with some fun!" The Time Lord chuckled as he set the coordinates, "And I'm in the mood for an adventure! You?"

"Ace!"

 **The End.**


End file.
